1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention are directed toward a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, a liquid crystal display panel capable of implementing high resolution and a fabricating method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is widely used for small sized products such as a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a portable multimedia player (PMP) due to small size, light weight, and lower power consumption.
The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel for displaying an image according to pixel data using an optical characteristic of a liquid crystal layer, a printed circuit board with a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal display panel, a back-light assembly including a light source for displaying a screen, and a mold frame receiving the back-light assembly. Among them, the liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate with thin film transistors (TFTs), a color filter substrate with a color filter (CF), and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, and displays images by driving and controlling the liquid crystal layer on the basis of an electric field difference between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
Here, a size of one pixel is small in order to manufacture a liquid crystal display having a high resolution. In general, a hole is formed in a layer on the thin film transistor in the array substrate, and the thin film transistor is coupled with a pixel electrode through the hole to form a pixel, but the size reduction of the hole in the pixel is limited. That is, the size of the hole cannot be reduced to the same extent while reducing the size of the pixel in order to implement the high resolution. Therefore, an occupancy ratio of the hole in the pixel increases.
As a result, an aperture ratio of the pixel may decrease, and when the size of the pixel is smaller than a certain level, the hole might be larger than the pixel, such that the pixel cannot be formed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.